Flush
by Gadget
Summary: Working a kidnapping case Lisbon is worried about the effect it might be having on Jane. Jane is too, but for a different reason. Jane/Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. I'm not making any money from this. Etc. etc. etc.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm in a bit of a rush this morning. Longer update coming very soon.**

"I am telling you for the last time Lisbon, his brother has got Taylor." Patrick Jane presented his theory on the kidnapping case to Agent Teresa Lisbon confidently for what was the fifth and, if Jane was to be believed, final time. Jane was rarely to be believed.

It was 3 in the afternoon. They had been on the case since 11 o'clock that morning. The five year-old boy, Taylor, had gone missing 24 hours before that and after talking to all of one person, Taylor's father, Jane had decided he knew exactly what had happened. He was probably right but she didn't want to set the precedent of telling him so. Besides, the information was useless to them without some sort of evidence to support it.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Lisbon couldn't help but smirk. "Liar," she accused, raising an eyebrow.

Jane didn't answer her, simply gave her a questioning look. The top half of his face was frowning but his mouth twisted into a half smile. It was cute. Which was completely irrelevant. She cleared her throat and tried to get her thoughts back on topic before Jane could read her mind. Jane smiled at the nervous sound. She ignored him.

"You're not honestly telling me that if I tell you that your _opinion,"_ she stressed the word and gave him a pointed look, "doesn't matter until we get something to go off of, you will drop it?"

Jane didn't even have the decency to look abashed. If anything, he was amused. "Well, no." Lisbon gave him a 'yeah, I thought so' look and his smile broadened. "But I won't have to. You know I'm right and it is only a matter of time now before you give in. Until then I will be right here." He flopped onto his couch with a note of finality that might have been dismissive had he not been giving her such an innocent smile.

She'd be damned if she let him call the shots. "You know I won't. Let's say, just for a minute, that the uncle _does_ have the kid." Jane's grinned at the implication that she was skeptical. He knew she trusted his judgment but they both loved the game too much for her to come out and say it. "I can't get into his place to look without a warrant. I can't get a warrant without evidence and I can't get evidence without _real _investigating. So, while your circus show has been entertaining, I have work to do." Ha! Now who was being dismissed? She turned and headed straight back to her office.

Cho and Rigsby chose that moment to return, effectively ruining her dramatic exit.

"Hey, boss," Cho called, "the neighbor confirmed that the wife was seen arguing on the porch with a man matching the her brother-in-law's description." Damn it.

She shot a surreptitious look in Jane's direction. He was sitting up and reaching for his jacket but didn't appear to be gloating. He must have some self-preservation instincts after all, she thought. And then he asked to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist, its affiliated characters or my own laptop. These are the sad facts of my life.**

**Author's Note: I'm so, so, SO sorry this is so short. Again. I know I promised longer and I swear if I didn't have negative time right now I would be delivering on that. Hope this tides you over.**

They piled into the car and were shortly underway. Agent Lisbon enjoyed the first few moments of silence but she knew it would be short lived. She was right.

"You know, you don't always have to be on the losing side of our little differences of opinion." Jane was clearly talking to her, he was looking right at her. And she'd thought he would just let this be. How silly of her.

Despite knowing she should just be the bigger person on this but she couldn't let it go. Somehow Jane always managed to get under her skin. It was infuriating and yet strangely addicting. Arguing with Jane was like booze to a recovering alcoholic. _One last drink. One drink can't hurt_, she thought_. Just challenge him this one time. Last time I swear. Yeah, last time until next time anyway_. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, is that so?" Huh, she was sure she had meant to tell him to go to hell.

"It is so." Jane leaned in closer and gave her _that_ look. He knew what he was doing. The bastard. The man takes no prisoners.

If ever there was a time to drop the subject it was now, while she still could. Inside she was screaming at herself not to encourage him. Outside she was listening to herself say "I'm sure you're dying to enlighten me so go ahead." Damn it.

Jane's grin grew. His eyes sparkled and his smile was deceptively charming. It was a very endearing look on him.

"Stop disagreeing," he stage-whispered like it was profound wisdom he was imparting to her. Okay, maybe the smile wasn't that endearing. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. If she was honest with herself, it was as much to hide her smile from him as anything.

Seeing him watching her in the rearview mirror she quickly smothered her amusement in favor of adopting a disapproving glower and averted her eyes. She was to busy staring out the window at nothing in particular to notice his answering satisfied smirk.

She spent the rest of the car ride listening to Jane and Rigsby debate the finer points of rugby of all things. From the little she was able to glean, Jane had quite a bit to say about the mindset of a rugby player while Rigsby simply maintained that it was "awesome" to watch. Their very different worldviews would have made it an entertaining conversation to witness had the fact she that was alternately kissing Jane and kicking him in her head not distracted her. She sighed and his eyes snapped immediately to her, though he did not pause in his dissertation on men who get a thrill from violent sports. She gave them her best unimpressed look but she wasn't sure he was fooled. She had to prevent another sigh from escaping. There was no way this was healthy.


End file.
